The Perfect Gift
by maramouse
Summary: Naveen goes to a drastic measure to prove himself when Tiana announces that she is expecting. Can be taken as a prequel to my other story, but can also stand alone. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I was inspired to write this after visiting "Circus, Circus", on our trip to Las Vegas and watching the carnival games. It's very much a lighter version a similar situation that occurs in the novels I'm working on, where one parent is excited about having a child and the other is terrified. So, trust me when I say that this was a relief to write after dealing with so much angst in my novel!

I'm still not sure whether I like it as much as my other story, "Of Fairytales and Frogs", and since it's 4,000 words (!!!), I don't think I was able to catch all the typos, so, as always, please tell me if there are any. I still have one more fic I wrote in Las Vegas to post (just a little over 1,000 words, so a good deal shorter), so I'll probably be posting that before school and my busy life resumes, as well.

******

Naveen could often measure Tiana's mood by her beignets. During good mornings, she went crazy making batch after batch and often offered Naveen beignets to sample. But during bad mornings, she hoarded the beignets until the restaurant opened and did not even let Naveen try one unless he paid.

Naveen looked at the plate of beignets he had stolen and hoped that his wife would not find out.

Tiana had certainly been in a mood lately. She was always moody, but she had gotten worse since the stomach bug she had caught. Naveen was no picnic to be around when he was sick either, but no stomach bug of his had ever gone on for over a week. He missed the old Tiana, who would roll his eyes at his comments, but would always be ready for a dance or a kiss. He could only hope that she would get over her stomach bug soon, so that their perfect life together could resume.

Hearing Tiana's footsteps approaching from the kitchen, Naveen attempted to cover his plate, but it was too late. Tiana's brown eyes had already spotted the half eaten beignets.

"Naveen! I thought I told you we had a shortage of beignets today. What were you doin', tryin' to sneak them behind my back?"

"I simply could not resist," said Naveen. "Your beignets are simply too delicious, no? Here, have a taste. Perhaps it will make you feel better."

"No, thanks," said Tiana, pushing away the beignet Naveen was attempting to feed her. "I'm not risking anything with my stomach."

He looked Tiana over. Prior to this bug, he had not seen her look so green since their days as frogs.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to work today?" he asked, changing the subject. "If you would prefer, you can head on home, and Louis and I will manage the restaurant."

Tiana shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not sure that I trust you and Louis to manage things. If it were up to you two, the restaurant would be all about jazz and not serving people their food."

"Perhaps that is how Louis would run things, but not me. Trust me, I am sure I can manage the restaurant for one day."

"Trust you like I trusted you not to steal my beignets, you mean?"

She grinned as Naveen grimaced. "I thought so. Besides, it's time I got used to it. If I stopped working every time I felt the slightest bit off, I'd be outta work for the next seven months."

Naveen frowned, now concerned. He would not have his Tiana back for seven whole months? The thought was unbearable. "You have caught a stomach bug that will last for seven months? I have not heard of such a thing before. Is there not any medicine you can take that will cut the time in half?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a bug, no, but it should be done by then, yes. And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure even the best doctor in New Orleans wouldn't be able to change the direction I'm goin' in."

Naveen continued frowning, now even more confused. Tiana sighed.

"Naveen, do you remember when Mama came over after the second or third day I got sick?"

"Yes?"

"Well, did you ever stop to consider what it was we were talking about?"

Naveen took a few minutes to answer. Although he remembered Tiana's mother coming over to help prepare the restaurant for a particularly large party, he had been preoccupied rearranging a new duet with Louis. "I assumed you were busy talking over women's matters that I would not find interesting."

"'Women's matters.'" Tiana's tone was still filled with exasperation, but Naveen was certain he had seen a trace of a smile cross her face. "And what kind of 'women's matters' would these be?"

"Readying the restaurant, discussing how wonderful your husband was, that sort of thing..." He noticed the way Tiana had begun to shake her head. "Why? Am I wrong?"

Tiana put a hand on his shoulder. When she spoke, her voice was much softer than before. "Naveen, you're gonna be a daddy."

At that moment, Naveen began coughing violently on the beignet he had just bitten into. He looked Tiana over, hoping to spot an impish gleam in her eyes, but instead, her entire face was filled with anticipation. "You're p-pregnant?" Naveen stammered. "Since when?"

"Nine months minus seven equals two, smartie pants," said Tiana, rolling her eyes. "That is unless you don't even know how many months women are pregnant for, in which case you have a thing or two to learn."

"But I do not see how this is possible!"

Tiana snorted. "Oh, it's more than possible, all right. In fact, with the number of times you've seduced me lately, I'm surprised it took this long."

"But-"

"Enough 'but's'," said Tiana firmly. "It isn't gonna happen for a few months yet, and we can talk about it later. Now, could you _please _try to wipe up those crumbs you've spilled on the table? The restaurant will be openin' for breakfast in a few minutes, and the last thing I want is to serve customers their food at a dirty table."

Naveen watched as Tiana disappeared back into the kitchen. For the first time in his life, he was no longer hungry for her beignets.

Naveen was still staring at the half eaten beignet on his plate when a loud trumpet interrupted his thoughts. Looming over him was a large scaly creature, who was blowing his part of the duet they had arranged together. At the sight of Louis, Naveen sighed loudly. He began to pick at the remaining beignet on his plate.

Louis put down his trumpet, looking concerned by Naveen's reaction. "What's the matter, Naveen? Are you feeling all right?"

"I would suggest you ask the same question to Tiana."

Louis looked sympathetic. "Her stomach bug's still bothering her?"

"Yes, she is still suffering from the same ailment that will be keeping her from returning to normal for the next seven months." Seeing that Louis looked confused as he had been, Naveen said, "Tiana is pregnant."

Louis's big dark alligator eyes widened. "You're gonna be a daddy?"

"She did not even have the courtesy to tell me until now. As though I could have possibly guessed! It is not as if one immediately connects stomach bugs with pregnancy. She should have told me long before now."

"Maybe Tiana was just waiting for the right moment."

"'The right moment.'" Naveen gave a bitter laugh. "Coughing on a beignet certainly qualifies as 'the right moment', does it not?"

"But..." Louis was clearly at a loss for what to say. Hesitating, he touched Naveen on the shoulder. "You and Tiana are gonna have a little baby. Why does it matter when she told you when you're gonna be parents?"

"Maybe it is that I do not wish to become a father!" said Naveen, before he could stop himself. Suddenly, it all made sense to him. He had never considered parenthood before, but he knew that his feelings were real. Not that he could ever explain this to Tiana. Not Tiana, who had such good memories of her own daddy and had probably been scheming to ensure her child had the same perfect childhood as soon as she'd found out she was expecting. His true feelings would simply devastate her.

"Marrying Tiana was one thing, but when we have a baby-I will not be able to have any fun whatsoever! No more playing jazz, no more dancing, or even kissing my wife; it will all be about being a good example to the baby. I can already hear the laughs from Maldonia about what a horrible father their lazy prince will become! Besides, Tiana loved her daddy! How can I possibly live up to whom she expects me to be when her own father was perfect?"

Louis's scaly face drooped. Naveen was no longer paying attention. There had to be something he could do to ensure he became a good daddy. He was just not sure what.

******

Although Tiana asked him how he was doing when the restaurant closed that night, Naveen shrugged and made up an excuse. He could not shatter Tiana's happiness, after all. He had never seen her so enthusiastic about something unrelated to cooking or her restaurant, but that day, her smile had seemed to dimple more than ever. Still, she must have noticed something was wrong, because she had thoughtfully saved him a bowl of his favorite gumbo.

The following day, Naveen considered each action he took as though it was his very last. No more wasting time talking to Louis. No more spontaneous dancing. He would not even be able to spend any time alone with his wife! Instead, he would be stooped down to taking care of baby cries and would be forced to switch over to soothing lullabies instead of playing the jazz music he so enjoyed.

At mid-afternoon when the restaurant was serving lunch, Charlotte La Bouff flounced into the restaurant. She was dressed in elegant white furs, and pearl earrings dangled from her ears. He must have been the last person Tiana had told, because Charlotte's face lit up when she saw him. "Naveen! So how does it feel, about to be a daddy?"

"Just fine," said Naveen, forcing a smile. "Should I call in my wife? Tiana?"

Tiana emerged, carrying a tray of fried shrimps. She set the plate down on the table of an elderly gentleman, before hugging her friend. "Lotte! What are you doing out, lookin' so fine? Naveen, go set Lotte a place."

"No need," said Charlotte, before Naveen could follow his wife's orders. "I was just hoping you could give me some advice. You see, a man invited me out to the carnival that's in town, and I wanted to make sure I looked all right."

"Lotte! A date?"

Charlotte blushed. "I certainly hope so. Why, imagine how embarrassed I'd be after taking so much time to get dressed if it wasn't."

"You look positively beautiful," said Tiana, giving her friend another hug. "Now, go out and show your date just what a gorgeous girl you are."

"Thanks, Tia. I'll make sure to come back here and tell you how it went when I'm done."

"I did not know a carnival in town," Naveen mused, when Charlotte had left. "I have not enjoyed one since I was a child."

"Well, you'll have to go yourself, cause there's no way I can get away from the restaurant tonight."

"Not even one ride?"

"Not even one," said Tiana firmly. "Besides, I need to be safe. There are certain things I shouldn't risk in my condition."

Naveen sighed. Just when he was hoping for some time alone with his wife, the baby had to interfere again.

"Tiana," he said, following her back into the kitchen, "would it be all right if I took tonight off? I am sure Charlotte will be returning with news of her date, and I would like to check out the carnival."

Tiana's mouth opened to protest, but she must have been more aware of his feelings than she'd let on because her face softened when she met his eyes. "Go ahead. Maybe a night out would do you some good. Just as long as there's no wooing of any other women, that is."

"Do not worry," Naveen said, bending down to kiss Tiana on her head. "My wife is the only princess for me."

******

The carnival was truly a magnificent event. High rides were in gear everywhere Naveen turned, and the whiffs of cotton candy and grease filled the air. People disappeared into tents to play games and to watch the circus and freak shows. All around, bright posters boasted of enjoyable ways for people to spend their money. Naveen was impressed by the amount of people out and about. He had not seen so many people in one place since the previous year's Mardi Gras.

Sighing, Naveen took a seat on a bench which had a fantastic view of the Ferris Wheel. He had considered going on some rides himself, but since Tiana had refused to give two of her musicians the same night off, he did not even have Louis to accompany him. What was the point of a ride on the Ferris Wheel without his wife to put his arm around?

Noticing Evangeline and Ray in the sky, Naveen took a deep breath. He scrunched his eyes up tight and made a wish.

When Naveen opened his eyes, he was startled to see a little girl carrying a stuffed frog passing by. His eyes widened. The frog's bright green skin, long eyelashes, tiny frame, and dimpled smile were identical to the frog Tiana's.

"Excuse me!" he said, stopping the little girl from walking further. "Where is that frog from?

"It is for my daughter," he said quickly, as the girl gaped at him, no doubt wondering what a grown man was doing asking for a frog. "I would like to buy her one."

The child pointed to a tent in back of them. "I won it over there."

Naveen followed her instructions to find himself looking at a small tent, which was home to a game which required one to break bottles with a baseball. The bottles were organized in three rows, with one bottle in the first row; three bottles in the second; and five bottles in the third and final row. In addition to a few more stuffed frogs and other stuffed animals, inexpensive jewelry, small puzzles, combs, and other prizes were laid out around the tent. Still, although the children were gazing at all of the prizes with envy, Naveen knew that the the frog was the only prize for him.

Naveen appraised a sign which explained game's rules. Apparently, the breaking of the first row of bottles would give one a small prize, like a comb or a ring; breaking the second row of bottles would give one a medium sized prize, like a banjo or a puzzle; and the breaking of all five bottles would give him the desired choice of a stuffed animal. It cost a nickel for each throw.

Naveen reached out for the money. This would not be too hard, he thought cockily. He had played ball many times as a child. How different could this possibly be? Without taking time to calculate his throw, he gave it a go. Instead of reaching the bottles, the ball flew over the bottles and hit the wall behind them.

He stared at the ball. Never in his whole life had he felt so foolish.

"Excuse me," he said to the woman who was running the game. "Could you offer any advice for throwing these?"

The woman's lipstick gleamed as she smiled. She was a pretty, curvaceous young woman, but her bright red lipstick was far too intense for her equally red hair. "That depends what a grown man such as you is doing trying to win a child's game."

Naveen's heart sank. "It is for my child," he said, tripping over the words.

The woman's eyes darkened. "Well, I'm sure your wifemight have better tips than I do," she said, emphasizing her bite on the word "wife".

Naveen sighed as she turned away. He paid for another go, but this ball fell before even reaching the bottles. His third try was more successful. It hit the first bottle, but instead of falling backwards and sending the other rows of balls toppling down, only the first bottle broke.

"Congratulations," said the woman, forcing a smile as she offered him a comb.

Naveen shook his head. "I will be back tomorrow."

*****

Naveen found himself unable to get the game out of his head. He knew Tiana would be unhappy with him for obsessing over something so small, but she had also taught him the value of working hard and not getting discouraged if he was unsuccessful his first time trying something. If trying to win this game was not following Tiana's advice, he was not sure what was.

Tiana was busy humming as she made her famous gumbo when Naveen approached her. "Tiana, would it be all right if I took another night off?"

Tiana raised her eyebrows. "You aren't about to go off to that carnival again?"

"No, not at all! I was simply...uh...going to look over some baby cribs in a special shop I know of tonight."

Tiana smiled. "Well, I guess that would be all right. Just don't make any final decisions, because I want a say in where our baby sleeps, too."

At home that evening, Naveen was just grabbing a coat so he would not be cold, when he remembered the secret stash of change Tiana kept in their drawers. Naveen hesitated. Tiana always said that the stash was for "emergencies", but what was more of an emergency than needing to win the perfect gift for their child?

Without another hesitation, Naveen grabbed one of the jars of change and set out to the carnival.

******

Something was wrong with him. If Naveen had not known better, he would have suspected that Dr. Facilier had cursed him again, because there was no other reasonable explanation for all of the coins he had wasted. The ball either soared over the bottles, fell to the ground before reaching them, or broke only a few bottles. He finally succeeded in breaking the first two rows of bottles, but still refused the prize. He needed that frog.

"You know, maybe you're over-thinking it," said the woman, after a defeated Naveen watched the dozenth child walking away with their newly won stuffed animal. She seemed to have softened from the night before. "If those children can do it, so can you. It's just a matter of the right aim."

Naveen gritted his teeth. "Do not make me feel worse than I already do."

He looked out at the prizes again. "It's that frog, isn't it?" said the woman, following his gaze.

"Yes. It might not make a lot of sense to you, but trust me when I say that the frog is the perfect gift."

The woman was thoughtful. "Well, it is awfully cute." She added, as yet another one of Naveen's balls fell to the ground before even reaching the bottles, "Your child's certainly lucky to have such a determined daddy."

Naveen sighed. "My child will not actually be born for another seven months. I thought the frog could be his or her first toy that he or she snuggles next to in the crib."

The woman smiled. "That's so sweet."

"You think so?"

"Sure it is. My own daddy never paid much attention to me, so it's sweet that you're being a good daddy before your baby's even here."

Naveen smiled to himself. He had never thought of his determination to win the frog in that particular light.

The new burst of confidence must have done something to him, because although he did not succeed in the first, second, third, or even fourth of his next shots, the fifth shot proved to be golden. All three rows of bottles fell to the ground, the glass smashing into smithereens.

"Yes!" cried Naveen, unable to hold back. "I did it! No more trying to get away from me, Froggy. You are mine!"

The woman laughed as she placed the frog into his hands. "Congratulations," she said, grinning.

Naveen glowed with satisfaction. A child who had come to try her luck stepped back from him and stared at him in bewilderment. "Do not worry," Naveen said to her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It is quite an easy game once you get the hang of it."

*******

After Naveen returned home, he treated himself to some time on his ukulele. The stuffed frog lay behind a pillow on their bed, waiting for the right moment to be revealed.

He was still playing when Tiana came into their bedroom.

"So, how was tonight?" he asked, hoping to engage her in a conversation about the restaurant before she had a chance to ask him about his own evening.

"It was all right. Not as busy as last night, though."

Tiana pulled out a new jar of coins before Naveen could prod further. Her forehead creased as she opened the drawer the jars of change were kept in. "Naveen...aren't we missing a jar here?"

"What are you talking about?" said Naveen immediately. Tiana shook her head.

"I could swear we're missing a jar. I remember another another one right up front." His expression must have given him away because Tiana's lips pursed. She glanced around to find the empty jar lying on the floor. "Naveen!"

"It is not my fault!" he said, squirming under his wife's glare. "I simply needed more money for a carnival game."

"You wasted the money on a _game_?"

"Well, yes, but-it is not as you think!"

Although he had hoped to reveal it at a better moment, Naveen reached out for the frog and thrusted its plush body at his wife. "I was trying to win this. Here. It would make a perfect gift for our baby, no?"

Tiana looked over the frog, her expression now unreadable. "You spent all the money trying to win this?"

"I know it is not much, but it looked so much like you once that I simply could not resist." He looked at her. "You are not mad?"

She laid on the bed next to him, running her fingers over the curve of his chin. He was startled to see uncharacteristic tears glimmering in Tiana's eyes. Naveen's heart raced.

"Tiana, I am sorry. Had I known how much that money meant to you, I would have never-"

"No! That's not it at all." She swallowed hard and smiled at him, eyes still shining. "It's just that winning that frog is the exact kind of thing my daddy would have done for me."

A surge of pride ran through him. It grew and grew until it warmed up his entire body. "Is it really?"

"I'm sure of it.

"Naveen," Tiana said after a few moments, turning over to face him, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Louis told me about your conversation the other day. And I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just took so much time, trying to get used to it, that I guess I-"

"You had to get used to it, too?"

"Well, of course I did." Tiana laughed. "Do you think you're the only one entitled to that kind of processing? I never expected this to happen, either. I was supposed to be a successful restaurant owner, not a mother and a wife. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm not expectin' you to change. It would be nice if you could become a little more responsible, but I know you're still gonna be Naveen, and he's the man I want as the daddy of my child."

"You mean you would not object to me continuing to play jazz music?"

"What else would you play as a lullaby?"

They laid on the bed in silence, their breaths falling in rhythm. Naveen glanced at his beautiful wife. Somehow, he knew things would be all right after the baby was born. Perhaps things would change between them, but he would make sure to continue strengthening their relationship.

"What are you staring at?" Tiana asked, meeting his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to stare at the most beautiful woman in all of New Orleans?"

Tiana's dimples creased, as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you, Naveen," she said softly, her head on his shoulder. "Who would have ever thought when we first became frogs that we'd end up here?"

Naveen prodded her before she could fall asleep. "How about a goodnight kiss?"

She lifted up her head and kissed him without protest. He lost track of his thoughts as he was immersed by feeling and began to cradle his wife.

Maybe he would not be a perfect father. But as Naveen caught sight of the frog he had won and thought of Tiana's words about her own daddy, Naveen knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
